Breather
by heyzelle
Summary: former title: Boku wa Koi wo Akuma Suru. I changed the tile because it really didn't make any sense. After a days hard work of signing papers, Sebastian suggested on taking a breather. But apparently that "breather" meant something else. R


**Title** Boku wa Koi wo Akuma Suru

**Pairing** Ciel Phantomhive x Sebastian Michaelis

_A/N: Ciel here is two years older and his revenge has not been carried out yet. The characters are a bit OOC. Please ENJOY and REVIEWS would be appreciated.  
_

**WARNING** this fan fiction contains yaoi and shota. if you do not like shota please do not leave this. but what the hell! Pairings including Ciel will always be shota.

_**Disclaimer**_ i do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the following characters, even though i want to own them so badly.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive did not resist as he was pinned to the wall by his butler Sebastian Michaelis. He glared at him with such intensity that it would make other people shiver in fright. But not him, he was used to this. Sebastian smiled as he leaned forward to attempt to kiss the boy but he stopped a few inches away.

He noticed that his master's lips were quivering slightly and he smelled the fear from him but the glare stayed. Sebastian couldn't help but smile and he slowly let his lips touch Ciel's.

He forced his tongue through his lips and explored his virgin mouth. Ciel held tightly to Sebastian's arms, creasing his black tail coat. His knees were failing to keep him up that Sebastian had to put his knee in between of his legs to keep him from falling on his knees.

Being a fourteen year old boy who is now taller than he used to be back then, Sebastian found it easier to assault him.

Ciel moaned loudly and his face turned bright red, embarrassed by such a lewd sound coming out of his own lips. His face was bright red when Sebastian used a hand to feel the growing erection inside his shorts. Even though he was taller now, he still preferred wearing the same kind of clothes he wore before.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered as the demon placed butterfly kisses on his face while slowly taking off the ribbon around his neck. Sebastian no longer awaited his master's order and sucked lightly on his neck, leaving a mark or two here and there.

He pulled his white gloves off using his teeth, revealing the contract on the back of his hand and his black nails. His bare hands slowly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt, his touches lingered around his nipples and his back.

The boy moaned and his knees gave away making him limp in Sebastian's arms. His butler just smiled and nibbled on his ear. "Shall we take this to your room, young master?"

Ciel nodded and found himself in Sebastian's arms as he carried him swiftly to his room.

Sebastian pinned him down to the bed and resumed on undressing his master slowly. The place that Sebastian touched left a burning sensation on Ciel's skin. He untied the black eye patch that covered his right eye and let it fall off the bed.

He straddled the boy's thighs as he lifted him slowly to take off his shirt. He teased him by grinding his own semi-hard erection to the bulge between his pants. Ciel moaned loudly and looked at Sebastian with half-lidded eyes.

Content with the expression he was currently seeing, Sebastian opened the button of Ciel's pants and pulled it slowly together with his underwear.

Ciel moaned as cold air touched his member and the fact that Sebastian was watching him with lustful eyes made his cock twitch in excitement. His body felt hot even though his surrounding's are a bit cold.

Sebastian moved towards his face to kiss him again. As they kissed he managed to take off his black tail coat and unbutton the first three buttons of his shirt. All of his clothes were discarded to the floor.

The boy beneath him moaned loudly as he teased his nipples. Sebastian watched with a sly smile as he licked each one with his long, hot tongue.

Ciel reached his arms to him and unbuttoned the remaining buttons in Sebastian's shirt that stood in the way of their love making. He pushed the shirt away and tried to sit up by pushing Sebastian away before he was about to make a move and pleasure him down there, which by the the way was already slicked with his own pre-cum.

"I want to be able to pleasure you too." Ciel whispered as he kissed Sebastian on his cheek. "I want to make you feel good too."

The butler nodded and pulled Ciel down so that he was now on top. Ciel was blushing furiously as his hands explored his body. Sebastian smirked as he saw Ciel getting bolder by the second when he leaned forward and sucked on his nipple, while he tweaked the other one between his fingers.

Sebastian started breathing heavier and his pants felt tighter than before. He watched as his master used his tongue to draw faint lines along his torso. He barely noticed a pair of clumsy hands fumbling with his belt buckle.

He reached to help him and again threw it out the bed like the rest of their clothes. Ciel's own cock twitched as he slowly pulled away Sebastian's pants and saw the huge bulge inside the butler's underwear.

Ciel kissed the end of the growing bulge, making his butler groan softly. He hesitated for a moment before pulling off Sebastian's underwear revealing his large member. He blushed a bit as he looked with envy and lust at the hot organ in front of him.

"It's huge isn't it, young master?" Sebastian asked with a huge smirk on his face. Ciel nodded sheepishly and touched the head, making the man/demon in front of him grunt softly.

"Call me by my name when we do this..." Ciel whispered as one hand played with the member's head and the other played with his balls.

Sebastian smiled. "Of course... Ciel."

Ciel licked his lips slowly before actually dragging his tongue against the long shaft. He used his own saliva to lubricate it so that he wouldn't have a hard time slipping it into his mouth in due time.

Sebastian moaned softly as Ciel engulfed half of his member and pumped the base slowly with his hand. The boy probably couldn't take his whole manhood into his mouth because of his size and length.

He slowly pushed Ciel away, his forehead covered with a thin layer of sweat. "If you do anymore, I might actually come inside this cute little mouth of yours." he smirked.

Ciel nodded and straddled Sebastian to share more hot kisses. His erection twitched when his butler nibbled on his ear.

"Sebastian... Make me feel good already..." he whispered softly. "Please..."

Sebastian pushed him back to the bed roughly. "Yes, My Lord." he teased.

He scattered butterfly kisses on his torso while he let Ciel lick his fingers.

"Hurry up..." he moaned.

Sebastian then took his fingers away from his mouth and lifted one of his legs to inserted his wet finger inside the boy's tight anus.

Ciel bit on his lower lip and whined softly. He felt uncomfortable of the finger entering his hole but liked the pleasure for the fiction. He didn't even feel that Sebastian had already entered a third finger by the time he was already moaning loudly.

Sebastian pulled Ciel up, his hand brushing the mark that was burned to his back. He let the boy sit on top of his penis but did not enter him yet.

"Ciel, are you ready?"

He nodded slowly and kissed Sebastian before he was lowered unto his member.

He moaned loudly and his nails dug in to Sebastian's back, but he didn't mind. He continued on pushing himself inside him until he reached the hilt. Ciel was breathing heavily and was wearing such an erotic expression that it made his cock twitch a bit, Ciel felt it and moaned loudly.

"Move..." he begged as he buried his face on Sebastian's shoulder."Please..."

Sebastian slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He found a fast and steady rhythm and continued on thrusting into the boy.

He noticed that his master was near the peak when he was moaning even louder than before. He thrust himself in different directions inside him until he hit a spot where Ciel's eyes fluttered open and he came on both their stomachs.

Sebastian, who was still far from coming, continuously hit that spot until he came inside him. Ciel was limp on top of him and had his arms around his neck.

"Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he touched his hair, which was wet with sweat. "Are you alright."

He nodded and let Sebastian pull himself out of him before lying him down on the bed.

He watched silently as Sebastian cleaned themselves with a wet towel and didn't say anything when he laid down on the bed beside him and pull the covers on top of them.

"Sebastian," he began.

"Yes, young master?"

"Can we do this again next time?" he asked with a dark blush on his face.

Sebastian smirked and gently kissed his forehead. "Of course, young master."

* * *

That's it!

Please read and review and stay tune for the next updates.

Sorry if it's a little short though.

Thanks for reading and please **review**. It would be appreciated.


End file.
